


Our Very Best to Bake It

by HecticHelios



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHelios/pseuds/HecticHelios
Summary: Dan bakes a cake





	Our Very Best to Bake It

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: we gotta do the cooking by the book

A crash from downstairs was what awoke Kyle from his slumber.

‘Hnngg, what, are we being robbed? I can’t fight a robber in just my boxers,’ he mumbled, sitting up and swinging his arms at the air. Kyle was surprised when the bed space next to him was empty. ‘Nng. No Dan.’

Kyle glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 6:28am. Kyle rubbed his eyes and yawned, then slid out of bed. He pulled on a shirt and joggers and went downstairs.

There in the kitchen stood Dan, swearing quietly as he gathered pots and pans off of the floor. Kyle stood and watched from a short distance for a minute or two.

‘Daaaan...’ Kyle called gently.

Dan froze then he turned to Kyle, smiling awkwardly. ‘Sorry to wake you.’

‘What’cha doing...?’

‘I was... Gonna bake you something. A cake, to celebrate the album launch. I didn’t want to wake you.’

Dan yawned, standing up with all the clutter in his arms. Kyle looked at Dan now. Dan had flour in his hair and all down his apron, ironically reading ‘World’s Best Chef’. On the worktop lay Dan’s iPad, similarly covered in a dusting of flour.

Kyle walked over to Dan and poked him in the ribs. ‘It looks like a bull’s been in our kitchen, love.’

‘It would probably fare better than I have,’ Dan laughed, replacing the pots and pans and finally pulling out the cake tin he was aiming for.

‘Lemme help you, silly,’ Kyle said, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist. ‘I’m awake and ready to bake.’

‘That was awful, Kyle.’

The pair teased one another as they moved around the kitchen. Kyle’s terrible egg puns drove Dan up the wall.

With the cake finally in the oven, the pair flopped onto the living room sofa, both messier than they cared to admit.

‘You need to shower,’ Kyle said to Dan, carding his fingers through the older man’s bird’s nest of hair.

‘We’ll do it later,’ Dan teased and winked at Kyle.

The pair fell asleep, tangled in each others’ arms, until the alarm Kyle set for the cake beeped incessantly, making them both jolt awake.

‘J- fuck, cake,’ Dan mumbled when he woke with a start. ‘Cake, cake, cake...’

As Dan retrieved the cake, Kyle pulled out a full bar of chocolate from the cupboard. ‘I wanna ice this bitch.’

With that, Kyle broke the whole bar into a bowl and stuck it in the microwave to melt, not waiting for Dan’s input on chocolate icing.

When the cake was cool, Kyle poured the entire bowl of melted chocolate over it. Kyle looked happy with his handiwork and Dan smiled at his other half.

Kyle held the bowl in his hands and stared at it. ‘You wanna know the best part of melted chocolate, Dan?’

Dan raised an eyebrow. ‘Go on.’

Kyle’s eyes locked with Dan’s. ‘Licking the bowl clean.’ Kyle winked and then gave the bowl a good long lick. Dan felt incredibly flustered watching this, thinking about Kyle’s tongue and the things he could do.

‘Kyle-‘

Kyle looked up at Dan. Chocolate stuck to his nose and Dan laughed, forgetting what he was going to say. Instead, he pulled Kyle in close and kissed his nose, sucking the chocolate off of it.

‘I wanted some chocolate, too,’ Dan smiled. He ran his finger in the chocolate on the walls of the bowl and then, maintaining eye contact with his lover, sucked it clean off.

‘Jesus, Dan,’ blushed Kyle.

Dan playfully pushed Kyle’s shoulder. ‘We should go shower.’


End file.
